As Long as We're Happy
by MelodyMalkin
Summary: A PW/OW story. Percy and Oliver have been living together, but seemingly as only room-mates. When their relationship is discovered will they tell their secret before someone else does? Read&Review!
1. Overworked

**By: PrincessPotter**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Percy Weasley is the favorite of his family, but he has a secret. His mother doesn't know, his father doesn't know, his brothers don't know. There's only one person who does know, and he's the one who shares the same secret. But when someone finds out, will both of their careers and their relationship be ruined? A Percy Weasley/ Oliver Wood story. Negative comments will be used to make a potion to poison the commentor.**

*******WARNING: This is a Percy and Oliver story... Don't come crying to me if you don't like this pairing. You've been warned*******

  


**Chapter One**

  


***~***

  


I walked into my flat and put down my papers. I was tired, so I slumped down into one of the chairs in the living room and took off my glasses, rubbing my eyes. It had been one of the longest days of my career yet. All I'd wanted to do since I first sat down at my desk was to come home. I looked at the clock on the wall, like the one my mother kept in her home, and I watched my hand point to "Home", but the other still said "Working". 

A moment later it changed to "Traveling" and I knew I should expect the door to open at any moment. I sat, leaning back into the chair and closing my eyes. I, Percy Weasley, had a throbbing headache because I was tired of work. "Me..." I thought outloud. "Tired of work."

At that moment the door opened. "Did I hear right? Percival Weasley? Tired of work? My ears must be decieving me!" I smiled.

"I've had a particularly stressful day, Oliver, I think I have the right to be fed up with things other than my brothers." I stood and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Have a good day?" I asked.

"I didn't think so, but compared to how your's seems to have gone, I think mine was pretty good." He leaned his forehead against mine. "I made the Puddlemere, but not as Keeper. They want me as Chaser." He said. 

"Well, you made the team. I knew you would." I kissed the tip of his nose. 

"I didn't think I'd make it.. I don't know how hard it'll be to learn to play Chaser, though." He said.

"You're so modest." I said, backing away and going into the small kitchen.

"So I've heard, Mr. Pompous-Big Head Boy." He said, and I could hear the smile in his voice even though I wasn't facing him. I glared at the wall and then pulled a glass from the cabinet. I took two pills to help my head and I heard Oliver come up behind me. 

"I don't know exactly what it is today, but I really have a pounding headache." I said, feeling his arms wrap around my waist from behind. I sighed and said, "Oliver, I feel like there is a herd of elephants stampeding through my head." He laughed. "It's not funny." There was a knock at the door and we leapt apart. As far as anyone knew, we were only room mates. Neither one of us wanted the truth to jeopardize his Quidditch career, nor my position at the Ministry. I went to open the door and I was surprised to see my father at the door. 

"Hello, Percy." He said and I moved to let him through. "Hullo, Oliver. I didn't expect you to be here. Thought you'd be at practice. Everything go alright?" He asked as I closed the door. I saw Oliver nod and then he said, "I got the position of Chaser." He said, and I smiled at him from behind my father. My father smiled and then turned to me. "Percy, I'm supposed to give you a message from your mother." He seemed to think for a moment. "Oh, yes..." He remembered, I guess, because he said it, "She says to stop working so hard and to come home for a bit. She says she'll clean up your old room and let you stay." 

"I don't know, Dad. I'm really busy lately at work and it's less of a distance from here to the office than from the Burrow." I said, and I looked at Oliver. He was frowning and mouthing, "Go." I shook my head. "Maybe some other time when I'm not being overworked." I said, and Oliver laughed, causing my father to turn around.

"Percy Weasley? Overworked? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard... Percy, you stay late purposely." He said, clutching his stomach from laughter.

I glared.

"I'll tell your mother that, but please try to come home sometime." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and he left. As soon as I saw him disapperate, I turned back to Oliver and glared. He was still laughing.

"I'm going to hex you if you don't stop." I said, drawing my wand from my pocket. 

"You just look so cute when you think you're getting away with something and then I go and spoil everything. I'd bet my broom you'll get a howler in the morning." He said, his laughter dying down.

"And that would really help my headache.." I said. "I'm going to bed... I'm about ready to pass out."

"I'll come, too. Unless you want me to sleep on the couch for tonight." He said, looking pathetic.

"No, you can come, too... I'm just too tired too argue." I said. I went into our room, changed, and crawled under the covers on my side of the bed.

" 'Night, love." he said. 

"G'night, Oliver." I said, drifting to sleep. It amazed me how fast I could fall asleep with him next to me, compared to how long it took me at the Burrow. I wouldn't be able to sleep there if I went home. I just wouldn't.


	2. Busted

**Chapter Two**

***~***

First thing in the morning, I had to be down in a hearing for a man who set a flesh-eating couch on his ex-girlfriend because she wouldn't let him have the couch. He's on probation now. I did get a howler from Mum... She was going on about how I never visit anymore. I did wish I could see how everyone was doing, but I didn't want to leave Oliver at home for as long as Mum would keep me at the Burrow. I was the one who cooked, cleaned, and did laundry. I would come home to find Oliver dead of starvation and the flat would be a pig-pen.

When I left for my lunch hour, something I usually didn't do unless I was very stressed out, I didn't know where to go. I thought for a moment and then apparated to the flat. When I got there, Oliver was there. 

"You actually leave for lunch?" He asked, standing from the couch.

"Today I did. It's entirely stressful. I had to go to a hearing this morning and as soon as I got back from that, they have me re-doing half of my report of the Cauldron case..." He was behind me now, rubbing my shoulders lightly. 

"They overwork you. You really should go visit your parents. I'm sure if you asked for a personal holiday, they'd give you one. You've got so much overtime, they might as well give you a year off." He said, and I sighed.

"I can't leave you here. Not only am I worried about coming back to a pig-pen, but I...." I trailed off. I think, now, that the real reason that I didn't want to leave is because I don't know who he might have over while I'm gone.

"Percy Weasley, you need time off. If you won't go see your parents because you think that I'm going to find someone else--" he read my mind, "--Then I'll go with you. I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind. With everyone else off at school, I'm sure the house is rather quiet." He said. 

"I don't think we'd last that long. The walls seem to be able to listen in that house... We'd have to 'just-be-friends' for probably a week or so." I said. I didn't want him to go... My mother was too observant of her surroundings. She'd see right through us.

"We can make it work." He said. I couldn't believe he was serious. 

"Maybe when I'm not so busy.." I replied.

"Percy, when are you not busy?" He asked. 

"My point exactly." And that was the clue that the conversation was over. I walked into the kitchen and made myself a quick lunch. "Want something?" I asked. "No, thanks though." He said. I walked back into the living area and sat on the couch next to him. "Are you that disappointed that we aren't spending a week at my parents?" I asked.

"No... it's just... Well..." He said, and I knew what was coming. We'd had this discussion a score of times. "I wish we could be open about our relationship, even though I know what it could do to out careers." 

"So do I, Oliver." I said, placing my dish on the small table. "I just don't think anyone would take it well. You're an incredible Quidditch player. Your family expects you to marry some beautiful girl and give them grandchildren. They don't expect you to be with me, quite unable to have children. My parents... Well... They expected me to marry Penny. They don't exactly need me to give them grandchildren, since there are six others who most definately can." I explained.

He nodded. I looked at my watch. "I'm going to be late getting back." I leaned over and kissed him lightly. "I'll see you tonight, then." I stood and walked over to the door, where I apparated back to the office.

*~*

  


I was sitting in my desk when the door opened and in walked Lucius Malfoy. He walked over to my desk. "You don't belong on this level, Mr. Malfoy." I said, watching him closely. 

"There, there Weasley, no need to be rude. I just wanted to visit for a few moments. How is everything?" There was something in the tone of his voice that made me uneasy.

"I'm busy, Mr. Malfoy. Unless there's something you really need, could you please leave?" I asked. 

"Tut tut tut, Weasley. Wouldn't want me going out and telling everyone what I know, would you?" He asked, a sinister smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, putting down my quill and watching him even closer.

"Why, about you and Mr. Wood, of course. What else would I have to tell?"

I froze in my seat. He couldn't know... He was just guessing. He had to be. 

"Ah, Weasley... I see I've struck gold." He leaned closer to my desk, "You tell your father that it's no use fighting the fire. If he doesn't stop, you and Loverboy may be in some trouble." 

I swallowed hard, "How do you know?" I asked, shakily.

"I was asked by the Minister to drop some papers by your home while you were away for lunch. I went by, and what else should I see, but you and the great Oliver Wood kissing on your sofa. Good day, Weasley." He walked out after slapping an envelope of papers down on my desk.

*~*

When I left work, I asked for a vacation. The Minister nodded, and said he'd been thinking I should take one. "How long will you be gone?" He asked, not looking up from his desk. 

"I don't know. Roughly a week, maybe a week and a half." I said. He nodded, and I left.

As soon as I walked in, Oliver looked panicked. "Percy, Lucius Malfoy was here... He's threatening to--" I cut him off. "I know." I said. "What are we going to do? Skip town? Change our names and hair colour?" He asked, somewhat calmer since I already knew.

I slumped down onto the sofa. "I don't know what to do. I took that vacation... We can go stay with my parents. I've just got to send Mum an owl." I said, he sat down next to me and I leaned my head against his shoulder. "As long as we're happy together," he said, "I don't think it would matter to my family what Malfoy says to anyone. And I know your family, I don't think they'd freak out." 

I knew almost for a fact that my mother would be ashamed of me. I, Percy Weasley, was one of her favorite sons, if not _the_ favorite. I graduated as Head Boy of Hogwarts with the record grades. She would be ashamed of me. 


End file.
